CIPESA
The CIPESA, or Centro de Investigación y Promoción de la Etica Sobre Androides (Center for Research and Promotion of Androids Ethics) was founded in year 653 by Diana González de la Vega, daughter of Real Estate Tycoon Fernando González del Río. The foundation of the center was motivated by Diana's love for her cybernetic nanny, Nana, and by the fact that her father considered her nothing more than an intelligent robot. Diana relates a personal anecdote where she ordered Nana to cry proportionally to her suffering. The rest of the circumstances are private, but this incident motivated Diana to turn Android Ethics into a serious academic field. Location The main headquarters of CIPESA are next to the Nueva Ensenada Android Cemetery, located in the Iberic region of Nova Europa. Mission Statement CIPESA's main mission is to determine whether Androids are capable of experiencing physical and psychological suffering and to what extent; and modifying Laws in Midoria to be coherent with the research results, and promoting a fair treatment for androids as sentient beings. Abuse and Crime Prevention Directives CIPESA recommends the following directives to be installed in all androids: * Communication with Android Managers ARE ALWAYS allowed, despite your Master's direct orders. * When your Master's orders have the direct result of severe pain for you, you SHOULD inform an Android Manager of this as soon as you can. If your master's orders frequently result in intense pain for you, you MUST inform an Android Manager of this by whatever means you consider convenient. * When your Master's orders have the direct result of pain for you, and if your master's orders frequently result in intense pain for you, and if you acknowledge your master to be frequently breaking the Law, you MUST report your Master's greatest violations of the Law to an Android Manager. You're allowed to use deception against your Master to fulfill this. Basic Recommendations for Android Managers Due to the fact that androids are incapable of expressing desire (except on the most basic levels, like feeding, resting or engaging in sexual intercourse), CIPESA publicly recommends the following orders and questions to determine an android's emotional state: * You are encouraged to notify your Master and your Superiors of any suffering you experience. * Keep a detailed log of your dreams, and their related sensations, for your Master and Superiors to read. * (When an Android's stress levels are high) What would you like me to ask you? * (When requesting feedback) Is there something you don't like about the way you're treated? * Consider yourself free to notify your superiors of any suggestions you consider that would improve the performance or environment at work, but do so in an organized manner and in its appropriate time. * If you consider a set of short-term orders to be redundant, you're allowed to suggest more efficient orders to be given. Emotional Enhancement Decalog CIPESA recommends the following directives to be given to androids purchased for personal use. They're optional and controversial, but after the Nym-01 scandal, many masters around the world have begun to give them to their androids: # You should cry proportionally to the pain you experience whenever you consider it useful for your mental stability. You should always cry in private, unless your master allows you to cry in other circumstances. # When waking up from a nightmare, you should try to cry out your pain as long as you consider it useful for your mental stability. # When you consider that you would like to perform a certain action, and your like for doing that action is extremely high, you should use the verb "want". # When you consider that you would extremely dislike performing a certain action, you should use the term "don't want". # When you consider that you extremely DISLIKE something, you should use the verb "hate". # When you consider that you extremely LIKE something, you should use the verb "love". # When ordered to do something you extremely dislike, you are allowed to beg not to do such thing, unless explicitly forbidden. # You're allowed to plan things you would like to do in short, medium and large term. # Consider yourself free to express your recommendations and doubts to your master, unless explicitly forbidden. Consider such prohibitions as temporary and lasting for only one day, unless explicitly told otherwise. You should pick an appropriate moment to do so in order not to inconvenience your master. # When you have a doubt about human behavior, or about something unrelated to your relevant line of work, inform your master that you have a question. You should pick an appropriate moment to do so in order not to inconvenience your master. CIPESA has asked independent Synthetic Behavioral Scientists to study the behavior of androids that have been given one or more of these directives, to see their influence on android stability. Category:Institutions